fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon SI (Himalayan Falcon)
Falcon SI The Falcon SI, (Iquinis Elanopis) also known as the Himalayan Falcon is a recently discovered species of birds that lived between 50 and 100 million years ago. The wingspans of these birds range from 30 to 50 feet across. These birds are primarily dark, but are lighter near the feet and neck. The Falcon SI's use their enormous mass, agility and speed to catch a variety of large prey including elephants, tigers, lions, and even zebra’s. Himalayans are territorial birds and can have home ranges as large as 400 square miles. They build large nests for breeding on top of high juniper trees. This is a natural defense to prevent predators from snatching their young. Much of the Falcon SI's breeding activity takes place in the Fall as the temperature is ideal. Female SI's lay 15 eggs and then incubate them for 7 weeks. Many of the young will die, but the few that survive will live on their own after just 2 months. Being the most massive bird species found to date, the Falcon SI ranges in weight from 800 to 1200 pounds. The wingspan of the SI ranges from 30 to 50 feet across and is the largest of any bird species. Overall, males average a weight of 1060 pounds (480.8 kg) while females average 840 pounds (381.02 kg). Scientists have debated the absolute maximum weight and size for Himalayan Falcons. New fossil records show some Falcon SI's weighing over 1400 pounds with a wingspan of more than 100 feet! Scientists have since then placed these extraordinary birds in their own subspecies called “Aquinas Appulus.” Falcon SI's have a special type of feather known as tizen feathers. These feathers are permanent and are extremely thick to keep the massive bird and its offspring warm in the freezing cold days of winter. The feet and talons of this massive bird are very powerful. The size of its hulx-claw ranges from 6 to 12 feet. In comparison, the modern-day golden eagle's talons range from 4.6 to 6 centimeters. The Himalayan Falcon has two fossil records which were both discovered in early 2015. They were both uncovered in South Florida when construction workers were rebuilding the subway system. Alex Sandlot, a lead director for the Rengelate Museum, led the excavation. Scientists and archaeologists investigated these two fossils and concluded that it was a new species. As the fossils were thoroughly reviewed in March of 2015, leading scientist Dan Wheeler extrapolated the Falcon SI's weight, wingspan, and shape through various computer simulations. He concluded that under ideal conditions, the SI could fly up to 45 mph. He also found that due to the bird's massive weight, it would spend much of its flying over the ocean and use wind currents to keep it afloat. As Wheeler and other scientists studied the SI in depth, they classified it under the suborder Iquinis Elanopis. ''Iquinis'' is a Greek prefix which translates into “love for the water.” ''Elanopis'' is a prehistoric term used by archaeologists to classify super predators.